


Klancetober

by EleanoraWrites



Series: Klancetober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Based on @/reindeerene prompts for Klancetober.





	1. Day 1: Cold

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance feels the shiver of the crips air shake his entire body. Not a single inch of skin is left untouched by the cold, every hair on edge even underneath the woollen sweater he was wearing. He lets the air out from his nostrils and a fluffy cloud of condensation hazes his vision momentarily until it fades.

“I told you to bring a warmer jacket,” Keith says to his right, pale face marked by two rosy patches on his cheeks and a red nose that sniffles lightly in the cold. He’s wrapped around layer upon layer of clothes, the high collar of his jacket hiding the tips of his dark mullet that peeks from underneath his cap.

“Will you stop that already?” Lance asks a little exasperated, rolling his eyes at the same silly discussion they have been having ever since they left their apartment. “I heard you the first time.”

“And still you’re not going to give in, are you?”

“Nope,” Lance replies emphasising the last two syllables and giving Keith a shake of his head. 

“You’re so stubborn Lance,” Keith huffs out, huddling inside his jacket and putting his hands in his pockets. 

“That’s why you love me,” Lance mocks scrunching his nose playfully his way and noticing how the two red dots on his boyfriend's cheeks seem to heat up.

They walk a few more feet in silence, only the soft wind whispering around them, an occasional fallen leaf dancing to its music. Their feet scrunch the ones already on the ground, each announcing the approaching storm that accompanies autumn. 

“You know, if you just gave up and asked nicely, I’d let you warm up inside my jacket,” Keith says amusedly with a mischievous smirk that makes Lance’s insides heat up in that same old familiar twist in his gut that always makes him giddy. It does soften the immediate cold that clings to him but it’s not enough to melt it entirely. 

With another blow of the wind, he’s shivering to its coolness and biting his chapped lips.

“As if I fit in there,” Lance retorts eyeing the jacket and wondering what it would be like to be inside its warmth, with Keith’s body pressed against him so closely they could almost be just one person. It’s a wondrous idea, he's not going to deny it, but he pushes it away.

"I’d make room for you,” Keith whispers close to Lance’s ear, the tip of his nose inches from nudging the soft skin behind it and Lance’s shivers again and this time it isn’t because of the cold. His tongue tastes of blood from biting his teeth too hard to keep from making any strange sound. 

“Cheater,” Lance comments and hears the soft rumble of Keith’s chuckle.

He looks straight ahead. Shiro’s house suddenly seems so far away now that he had been teased in such yearning way.

The effect Keith always has on him is both a gift and a curse. It’s usually a gift for Lance basks on that feeling until he’s a puddle of goo that Keith carefully scoots up in his arms, all love and devotion until he’s a bonfire consumed by his kisses.

But right now it’s a bittersweet curse for Lance is trying to not give into Keith’s arguments, not falling for his mischievous tease and give him the satisfaction of being right. It’s a constant back and forth between them, both too stubborn to finally reach a compromise that they agree upon. 

“Lance, come on,” Keith says in a different tone now, this one less playful and more apprehensive. Lance feels him close, too close for the heat that emanates from him is so welcoming and riveting Lance wants to lean into it. “I can’t bear seeing you shivering like that.”

“Like what?” Lance asks and in that moment he realises he can barely move his limbs and that his lips are numb. Still, he keeps walking determined to win this argument and have it his way.

But Keith grabs his elbow and spins Lance to face him. That gloved hand sends a sparkle of longing through him, a desire to be enveloped by that warmness that makes him groan quietly.

He watches his boyfriend take off his scarf and with hypnotic indigo eyes that stand out in that pale face, wrap it around Lance’s neck. He almost moans at the warmth of Keith’s skin still lingering on that woolly material, a small part of him slowly thawing at something Lance wasn’t entirely sure was just the scarf’s doing. Keith tightens it firmly around Lance’s neck and then smiles at him, fingers reaching for the buttons of his jacket.

“You win this round,” he says and Lance melts into him the moment Keith invites him in. 

Lance nestles comfortably inside Keith’s jacket, sighing contentedly as the cold liquefies into heat. He places his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling his arms encircle him with the flaps of his jacket.

“Warmed already?” Keith asks gently.

“Mm-hmm,” is all Lance can reply at the moment and the chuckle that reverberates through Keith only adds an extra layer of warmth to his slowly defrosting body. 

“I have no idea how I’m getting us to Shiro’s like this,” Keith comments.

“He can wait a little longer,” Lance says lifting his head enough to nuzzle his cold nose into the crook of Keith’s neck and is rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and a deep shiver from him.

"Do that again and you’re out,” his boyfriend retorts but not angrily.

Lance giggles lightly but settles, too comfortable within the safety of Keith’s arms to be bothered by a mere trouble such as getting to Shiro’s bundled together as they were. 

All he cares about is the swell of his heart as Keith quickly kisses his temple and slowly, yet carefully, begins a painful march to Shiro’s, Lance swaying as he walked backwards.

The distance was shorter than Lance had initially thought and the moment he hears the doorbell, he’s planning another argument that he could easily win… one that would involve him getting into Keith’s arms just like that.


	2. Day 2: Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on @/reindeerene prompts for Klancetober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith hears the keys on the door and expects the usual commotion his boyfriend always makes when he gets home; the clang of his keys on the bowl next to the door, the thud of his bag on the chair, all those familiar noises that normally let him know that Lance’s home. But instead all he hears is silence and it perks his attention. 

"Lance?” he calls from the bedroom, placing the book he was reading aside and listening. “Babe?”

He hears footsteps plodding through the hallway and he stares at the door with uneasiness clenching his heart. For a moment Keith stops breathing until he sees a shadow approaching the door. 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice is low but close and Keith is immediately on his feet, crossing the room in two large steps and almost colliding with his boyfriend in his haste to get to him. “Careful Keith!”

Keith takes a step back and stares at Lance, analysing his face first and making sure he was alright. Then he notices the bundle in his arms, something wrapped around his jacket and Keith raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s direction.

“Before you freak out,” Lance begins leniently, “I ran her over with my bike and couldn’t just leave her on the street.”

One corner of Lance’s lips curls up innocently accompanying his impish glance and a slow shrug of his shoulder. 

Keith would like to say he’s immune to Lance’s pucker, to that face he makes when he’s trying to get out of trouble but that tantalising dimple on his cheek did funny things to his insides. However, he tries to swallow the way that stare affects him and crosses his arms.

“What did you do Lance?” he asks.

Lance bites his lips and slowly uncovers the bundle in his arms. A pair of spotted ears perk immediately up and a pair of round green eyes blink awake. The kitten stares back at Keith with some interest, curiosity scrunching his nose as he smells the air between them until it focuses instead on the tip of its tail that had resurfaced from inside the bundle that was Lance’s jacket.

“You ran over a cat?” Keith asks incredulous, watching as Lance’s face softens when he looks at the tiny cargo in his arms. 

“She just jumped in my way out of nowhere. I barely managed to hit the break before I saw her,” he replies and Keith can’t decode the way Lance’s eyes shine with a different gleam as the cat reaches out its paw to grab Lance’s finger, holding it tightly and licking it with its small, pink and coarse tongue. “I tried to stop but it was too late. I think I might have hurt her paw.”

Keith can’t help the swell that blooms in his heart the sight of Lance cooing over the cat. Everything about the scene before him just boosts the already tender fondness he feels for his boyfriend. His loving giggles as the kitten’s tiny pointy teeth occasionally bite Lance’s hand is like a lullaby that softens Keith’s features, his lips tugging into an affectionate smile. 

He lifts a hand careful, slowly lets the cat smell it until it meows merrily giving Keith one quick lick on his finger. He then caresses the kitten under the chin, those big green eyes closing in contentment and for a second Keith is sure there’s a beam on that furry snout.

“You know we can’t keep her,” Keith says sadly and he sees Lance’s shoulders drop, his expression shift to sadness and that sparkle in his eyes fade. Suddenly that swell in his chest tightens to a clench of regret and he sighs, exhaling the heaviness within and lifting his hand to gently grab Lance’s chin and searches his eyes. “Hey, we can nurse her until her paw is better.”

“I really wanted to keep her,” Lance comments unhappily. “I mean, it’s the least I could after hurting her.”

Keith doesn’t know what to do. Right now he’s beginning to feel the first symptoms of his allergy; itchy nose and that scratchy sensation on his throat that he tries to suppress so hard. But Lance’s face looks so dejected, an expression Keith hates because the only thing that matters to him is Lance’s happiness. And he hates the fact that he’s the one that put it there, that transformed his boyfriend’s previous smile into that pout.

“You’re buying my antihistamines,” Keith says and Lance’s eyes widen, staring at him with uncertainty clear in his face. “And you’re cleaning her litter box.”

“Wait! You’re serious?” Lance asks, jaw dropped and it’s worth going through all the warning signs of his sensitivity to cats just to see that pretty face begin to melt into that big smile that illuminates Keith’s world. “I can keep her?”

“How can I say no to you?” Keith confesses moving his hand from Lance’s chin to his cheek, cupping it softly and playfully caressing that dimple at the corner of Lance’s lips. 

“I freaking love you so much,” Lance says, quickly giving Keith’s palm a kiss.

“But first take her to the vet while I-“ Keith sniffles, a sneeze building up and he can’t hold it. It rocks his entire body and he suddenly feels weak, his nose so itchy it’s almost uncomfortable. “I need my meds.”


	3. Day 3: Cosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

The cottage looks absolutely divine the moment they spot it from the driveway. Nestled in the middle of the forest and surrounded by a majestic scenery of copper autumn, it's an idyllic place for them to spend their one year wedding anniversary. 

Lance cannot contain his excitement when they get out of the car, his squeals soon turning into high giggles that disturb the peaceful quietness of twilight. He runs to the porch, leaving Keith to deal with their luggage alone and doesn't waste any time in barging in.

He tries to control the new wave of squeals but it is in vain. The inside is even more wonderful than the outside; a rustic sight, exactly what he had imagined when he booked their vacations. All wooden walls with woolen tapestries, a fireplace welcoming them to its warmth, a couch big enough for them both to just cuddle in each other's arms.

Everything he had dreamed of.

Keith grunts behind him and Lance hears the door shut the crisp air outside and the heavy thud of their bags being discarded at the entrance, followed by a long exhale from his husband. 

"Wow!" Keith exclaims and Lance turns around to face him. Keith looks around the place with surprise etched on his pale face. Lance can't help but feel a small bubble of pride struck him, proud to have been able to make Keith's jaw drop. "This place is amazing."

"I know," Lance replies smugly and approaches Keith. 

He watches his husband's eyes shift to him, their colour today leaning more towards dark blue. Lance's favourite pastime was trying to decipher Keith's emotions through the colour of eyes. So far he knew that whenever they burned black, Lance would be gladly at his mercy. 

Lance snakes his arms around Keith's neck, fluttering his eyes closed at the proximity and presses their foreheads together. "Happy anniversary babe."

Keith's arms wrap around Lance's waist, pressing him to his chest and Lance's stomach lurches as if this was the first time they were so intimate. He feels Keith's breath on his face, fanning across his lips before they are kissing. 

Yes, Lance's legs still wobble just like the first time they kissed. They always did. He still feels lightheaded, totally drunk on Keith even after all these years together.

Keith pulls away first and Lance almost whines at the loss of his husband's sweet lips on his. He opens his eyes to stare back at Keith, the man who steals his breath away by simply being in his life. And his breath is once again knocked out of him for Keith is looking at him with that strange expression of reverence that always makes Lance giddy and timid.

"What?" Lance asks flustered.

"I'm married to you," Keith replies, one hand now coming up to brush a bang from Lance's eyes and the touch is electrifying. Lance is certain his heart has stopped. Again. As always. "I still cannot believe I'm married to you."

"For a full year now," Lance adds with a chuckle, every part of him aware of how Keith affects him. After all this time he still finds new ways to feel like a lovesick teenage boy around Keith.

"Till the rest of my days," Keith whispers, low and vibrant making Lance's giddiness heat up from the inside out.

Keith's hand rests on the back of his neck and Lance feels him pulling him back to another kiss. Lance complies, not ashamed to sigh contentedly against Keith's lips as he kisses him ardent, passionate and deeply.

Just like their first kiss as husbands one year ago.

* * *

The fire crackles and sparks of embers burst back to life. Lance watches the flames lick the wood, feels the warmth reach him from across the short distance and shuffles comfortably inside the circle of Keith's arms. They huddle together beneath a heavy blanket, the night outside sung by the hoots of owls and crisp howls of the wind against the wooden cabin. 

"By this time we were having our reception and listening to Hunk's emotional speech," Lance says remembering his best-friend and best man's heartfelt speech that managed to bring even stoic Pidge to tears. 

"Oh, did we text him when we arrived?" Keith asks suddenly.

"Keith, we didn't text anyone because we don't have signal here." 

Lance's finger finds Keith's wedding band and he feels the white gold ring smooth as he rubs it gently. Then he intertwines their hands, letting them rest on his chest right above his heart.

"Hum, this is quite cosy," Keith comments after a deep sigh. "I love it."

Lance smiles pleased, letting his eyes close as the fatigue of their travel begins to weigh on him. "Mh-hmm."

"Hey, babe?" Keith calls against his ear, his breath hot and goosebumping Lance's skin all over. He judders and is rewarded by Keith's low, yet rumbling chuckle. "Happy one year anniversary."

Lance is aware that the sound he makes as a reply doesn't really convey much but somehow Keith gets the message. He kisses his temple before shifting their position a little so they would be laying down together on the couch. Keith adjusts himself so Lance is now spooned cozily against him and his arms circle him close.

The tiredness of the day finally catches up to them and by the firelight they fall asleep to the sounds of the woods outside. 

Before giving in, Lance hears Keith whisper a quiet _ I love you _ before his breathing becomes the light snore Lance finds so adorable. Then sleep comes for him and he once again, as he has done for the last year, blesses his luck to be married to Keith.


	4. Day 4: Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

The idyllic autumn afternoon had invited only a handful of strangers to freely roam the shore. Keith had surprised Lance with a free day to themselves, packing a blanket and some food for a picnic at the beach. The crisp salty air was fresh enough to revitalise their energy, the woollen jumpers knitted by Lance's mother warm enough to keep the cold at bait.

Keith lays down on the sand, head resting on Lance's lap while his boyfriend massages his scalp with his long and slender fingers. He hums loud enough for Keith to hear, often singing the lyrics of a Spanish song and Keith relishes on the way the words sound almost husky. It does weird things to his insides, makes his heartbeat spike and his breath hitch.

"Babe?" Lance calls almost distractedly and Keith acknowledges him with a croak coming from the back of his throat. "Hum… maybe we should get going."

"Wh-" Keith's unspoken question is cut off when a fat drop of water falls square on his nose. He jerks startled at it, opening his eyes to dark grey clouds rolling overhead. 

"There's a storm coming," Lance says wiping the droplet from Keith's nose, a small smirk of amusement plastered on his damn beautiful face and Keith is momentarily distracted by his boyfriend. 

"Damn you're pretty," he comments and Lance shakes his head and chuckles, leaning over to give a short and chaste peck on Keith's lips.

"It's starting to rain," he says, face still hovering over Keith's. "Let's head back to the car."

Keith grabs Lance's collar and lifts his head enough to close the distance between them and give Lance a proper kiss. It's slow but deep and Keith hears his boyfriend sigh contentedly. He smiles pulling away, another drop of rain falling down and hitting him straight on one eye.

"Ugh," he rubs his eye as Lance offers him a hand to help him stand. "Damn it!"

They pack their belongings as a curt and cold wind begins to blow, lashing at them mercilessly and making the few drops of rain to hit them like shards of glass. It makes folding the blanket impossible so Keith just bundles it up with a grunt while Lance picks up their basket.

"Let's go," 

They run through the beach hand in hand against the wind and rain. It was proving to be quite an effort since the now wet sand slowed down their pace and the occasional harsh gush of wind hit them hard enough to unbalanced them. Still they held on and pushed their way until they reached their truck, the only car left on the parking lot.

Lance fumbles with the keys while Keith trembles by his side, impatiently waiting for the warmth of the car heater.

"Hurry Lance, I'm freezing," he presses on, lips beginning to numb.

"I'm working on it," Lance replies a little exasperated before he finally managed to set the right key on the lock and opening the door. "Got it!"

Keith surges forward, getting inside the truck and scooting to the passenger's seat as Lance follows suit. He hears the car door slam shut, the entire vehicle shaking at their shuffling weight. As they settle down, Keith hears Lance's teeth grating, his breathing ragged and body shivering. 

Or maybe it was his.

The heavy rain outside splashes like the end of the world. A tempest of grey clouds swept the coast in its unruly reign of howling gales followed by flashes of lightning and the loud bellow of thunder like the wrath of gods. It's terrifying but there's a menacing beauty to it.

Lance doesn't waste any more time and immediately turns the engine on, the heater sputtering to life with a blast of hot air. They both sigh contentedly, leaning back on their seats and letting the cold melt away from their limb, the numbness slowly dissipating. Their drenched clothes clung to their bodies like needles of ice and Keith removes his jumper, the material heavy in his hands. Lance mimics him, both throwing their discarded clothes to the back seat.

"Here," Lance says reached to the back, his t-shirt only slightly damp from his own perspiration and stretching alongside Lance's hard muscles. 

Keith's attention zones in on that, distracted by how Lance's skin glistens slightly with tiny drops of sweat, a map of freckles that Keith wanted to trace with his lips.

His distraction is suddenly interrupted by something dry and warm hitting him in the face, a low chuckle echoing inside the truck as he fumbles with it.

"What the-?" 

"You were staring," Lance comments blushing fiercely while tucking in a sweater. "I was feeling observed."

"You don't like when I watch you?" Keith asks while also wearing a hoodie, the soft material warming every inch of cold skin it touched. He inwardly sighs in relief, relishing in the comfort of Lance's clothes, his smell filling his nostrils.

"I do," Lance replies looking shyly at Keith from the corner of his eye. "But not when you look at me like that."

"Like what?" Keith utters in a low whisper, whatever cold he felt in his bones melted away by the furnace that burns within him. He feels the air tense up with an invisible electric current that could easily spark dangerously.

Lance lets out a shaky breath, closing his eyes before answering. "Like  _ that _ ."

Keith grins and shuffles in his place, scooching closer to his boyfriend. He places his chin on Lance's shoulder, casting small pecks at his cheek before lifting a hand to tilt Lance's face towards him.

Lance's lips are clumsy, their kiss sloppy and definitely not romantic or even ardent as he accidentally bites Keith's bottom lip a bit too forcefully. 

"Ouch," Keith complains flinching slightly away.

"Sorry, sorry," Lance says with a finger tracing the small trace of blood on Keith's lips. His fingertip is soft and tastes of rain with a hint of salt. "My lips are still numb from the cold."

"We can warm them up," Keith mutters with a sly smirk and Lance's breath hitches slightly on his throat, blue eyes widening at the look of devilish mischievous on Keith's face.

"Damn it! Lance croaks and urges forward, pressing his lips back on Keith's. 

This time the kiss is urgent and ardent, Lance's hands pulling at Keith's hoodie so he could press him against his chest. Keith lets him take control, lets Lance possess his mouth as he welcomes the tingling heat that threatens to explode inside him. His hands dig into Lance's waist so as to ground himself.

The rain keeps falling like a deluge, unrelenting and heavy and drowning the soft moans that escape their lips as the kiss deepens. Thunder still rumbles in the distance, lightning splitting the skies and clouds with its rays of energy. 

Lance pulls away completely breathless and Keith has to stop himself from chasing after him for more. He pries his eyes open to see his boyfriend blush, red lips swollen and rapture etched on his freckles face. The picture of pure beauty.

"Still numb?" Keith asks almost playfully. 

"You're gonna get us both killed today," Lance replies and Keith raises an eyebrow. When Lance flutter his eyes open to stare back at him, an unfathomed ocean of blue, Keith catches something burning behind them. It makes his entire feel weak in longing. "You're teasing me and I still need to drive us home before I go mad."

Keith laughs and shuffles back to his part of the seat, a hand still on Lance's thigh and a wicked smirk playing on his mouth. "Then drive slowly."


End file.
